The Titans Renovent Prank Call!
by TTRenoventStone-Wilson
Summary: It looks like Slade and Renovent found a fun thing to do on a boring day! Based off of The Ferby Prank Call! R&R!


I don't know if you've seen our heard the Furby Prank Call on youtube but I've decided to make my own fic about it called……..

The Titans Renovent Prank Call!!!!!!

**Warning:** This fic will give you LOLspasms so please beware!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the story!!!!

* * *

**Slade:** Hello!

**Beast Boy:** Mam?

**Slade:** I'm a SIR!!!

**Beast Boy:** Yes sir.

**Slade:** My name is Wilson, I bought little Renovent for my 14 yr old boy Joey. He's 493pounds and I promised to give him a Renovent if he dropped 25pounds! He's down from 520 you know!

**Beast Boy:** Yes sir.

**Slade:** Listen to this Renovent!! I'm gonna put the phone next to the Renovent right now! Its making all kinds of demonic noises and its making all kinds of cursing and gestures at me!

**Renovent:** Listen here you little brat!!!! I'll kill you!!!! Hehehe!!!

**Slade:** Did you hear that!!!

**Beast Boy:** Yes, yes sir.

**Slade:** It said it was gonna kill me!!! Did you hear? Hold up its talking again!!!

**Renovent:** Ohhhh Fuck me!!

**Slade:** Now its using profanity!!!! Did you hear that?

**Beast Boy:** Yes sir.

**Slade:** Where is this coming from? I think were looking at a lawsuit here!!

**Beast Boy:** Where are you calling from sir?

**Slade:** I'm at my house right now!!!

**Renovent:** I'm going to kill your mommy with an ax!!!

**Slade:** Did you hear that?

**Beast Boy:** Sir can you hold on a minute please?

**Slade:** It said it was gonna kill my mommy with an ax!!! What kind of crap are you people selling over there?

**Beast Boy:** Where are you from sir?

**Slade:** Its talking again!!!

**Renovent:** Shut the hell up JACKASS!!!!

**Slade:** Listen to that!! How could you

**Renovent:** I smoke crack!!!! Oooooo!!

**Beast Boy:** Sir.

**Slade:** It just said it smokes CRACK!!!

**Beast Boy:** Sir, can I let you talk to my manager please?

**Slade:** Little Renovent here is promoting drug use!!! Yes, put you manager on the phone immediately because I'm calling a lawyer next!!!

**Beast Boy:** Ok hold on please!!

**Slade:** Yes!

**Raven:** Hello! How may I help you please?

**Slade:** Yes is this the manager?

**Raven:** Yes it is! How may I help you?

**Slade:** Is this the decision-making manager or a pasty for the higher ups?

**Raven:** Sir how can I help you I'll try my best.

**Slade:** I have a defective Renovent that I purchased from you guys. Its spiting out all kinds of vulgar and demonic phrases and I'm about to call a lawyer to sue your ass off!!!

**Raven:** What did you say the Renovent is doing and where did you buy it?

**Slade:** I bought it from your store here look

**Renovent:** _*Exorcist noises*_

**Slade:** Now its making the Exorcist noises hang on!! Hang on let me shake it a bit and see if I can get it to talk. _*shaking noises*_

**Renovent:** You're a little whore!!! Hehehe!!!

**Slade:** Did you hear THAT?

**Raven:** Sir are you sure that's a Renovent Doll?

**Slade:** Yes I am!!! It just called me a WHORE!!!!! Did you hear that?

**Raven:** I, I, Um

**Slade:** Hold on!

**Renovent:** You smell like a camel's ass! Ohhohhhohh!!

**Slade:** Now its calling me a camel's ass!!!

**Raven:** Uh ok?

**Slade:** What are you people selling there?

**Raven:** As far as we know we sell Ren

**Slade:** I'm gonna turn that into fledge cow mud when I get through with you!!! This thing is starting to scare the hell out of me!!!

**Renovent:** Die, Die, DIE!!!! Hehehehe!!!!

**Slade:** It just told me to die, die, die!!!

**Raven:** Where did you get this

**Renovent:** I will spit acid in your eyes and blind you!!! Hehe!!

**Raven:** Oh My God!!

**Slade:** Now it's threatened to spit acid in my eyes and blind me!!!!

**Raven:** I heard!!

**Slade:** I think should I call the police?

**Raven:** I… I don't know what to do!!

**Slade:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO YOU'RE A MANAGER!!!! I think I'm gonna call the bomb disposal unit and have them take this damm thing away!!!

**Renovent:** Ohhhh!!! I'm going to give you gonorrhea!!!

**Slade:** Now its threatening me with sexually-transmitted diseases!!!!

**Raven:** I've never heard a Renovent bot say any of those things!!!

**Slade:** Oh right!!! What the hell is going on!!! Is this some kind of a joke?

**Raven:** NO!!! I…. I

**Slade:** If this is your idea of a joke, I'm gonna sue you ass of personally too!!!! Your gonna be living in a street, pushing a shopping cart, in about three weeks!!!

**Raven:** Sir, I understand

**Renovent:** I have a gun. I will shoot you now! Hehehehehe!!!

**Slade:** Now its threatening to shoot me with a gun!!!!

**Raven:** Sir I hear these things but I just

**Slade:** Its got a GUN!!!!! Its got a GUN!!!!!

_*Shots ring out with Renovent's chuckles a few seconds later a thing falls*_

**Raven:** Sir, SIR. Oh My God Uh _*hangs up*_

Renovent walks over to the phone and hangs it up. "I told you it would be fun to prank call the Teen Titans," Renovent said helping Slade up. "I have to give it to you," Slade said patting Renovent's back, " it was fun to scare the Titans like that but there is one thing I don't get." "What," Renovent asked. "Why did you pick the doll part," Slade asked. "Because I would have laughed too hard if you was the doll," Renovent said.

* * *

There it is!!!! My Titan's Renovent prank call!!!!

Review!!!!


End file.
